Vertically and horizontally sliding windows and doors include two or more window sashes or panels that slide within a frame to open or close. The sashes or panels are staggered or positioned to move in parallel travel paths allowing them to move independently of each other. In this arrangement, the sashes or panels can be slid in front and/or behind one another to open the window or door. Conversely, the sashes or panels are arrangeable in one or more of an overlapping edge configuration or an end-to-end configuration to fill the opening of the frame.
Recently, existing and newly manufactured windows have been regulated to require limiting features that limit the extent to which the window is initially opened. The mandated limit, four inches or less, is directed at reducing the likelihood that children will fall through the opening. The limiting features are mandated to automatically engage whenever the window is opened and to require at least two consecutive unlocking actions to discourage children from disengaging the limiting features.
An example of a presently available limiting device includes a pivoting arm inset into the window frame or positioned on a positioning arm or bracket mounted to the window frame. The pivoting arm is initially angled such that the end of the pivoting arm can engage the front edge of the corresponding window sash to arrest the movement of the window sash at a predetermined point, preventing the window from being opened further. The window can be opened further by manually pivoting the pivoting arm until the arm is generally parallel to the edge of the window sash, allowing the window sash to pass the limiting device without engaging the end of the pivoting arm.
The pivoting arm is automatically reengaged by a biasing spring that pivots the pivoting arm into the initial angle once the manual pivoting force is removed. As the pivoting arm is adapted to engage the front edge of the window sash, the biasing spring pushes the pivoting arm against a non-engaging edge of the window sash as the remainder of the window sash is moved past the limiting device. The contact can create friction between the pivoting arm and the sash or cause the pivoting arm to catch on fasteners or other features on the window sash, slowing or restricting further movement of the window sash past the limiting device. In some examples, the problem is made more difficult as the limiting device is partially or entirely covered by the window sash when the pivoting arm is prematurely reengaged. The positioning of the window sash prevents manual pivoting of the pivoting arm to disengage the limiting device. In some cases, in order to free the window sash, the window sash is reversed or the entire window frame disassembled.
As the pivoting arm engages the front edge of the window sash, the proper alignment of the pivoting arm with the front edge increases the likelihood that the pivoting arm will reliably engage the window sash and prevent further movement of the window sash. If the pivoting arm is misaligned with the window sash (e.g. an improperly mounted pivoting arm, an improperly sized pivoting arm for the intended window frame and sash), the pivoting arm may fail to stop the window sash at the proper position or fully disengage from the window sash when manually rotated thereby preventing the window from fully opening. As a result, frame mounted pivoting arm limiting devices are often not cross-compatible with different windows as the spacing between the interior window sash and the window frame or between window sashes can vary preventing accurate alignment of the pivoting arm to reset the device.
Moreover, in other examples, the limiting device often requires a positioning arm or bracket to align the pivoting arm with the front edge of the window sash to engage the window sash and arrest further movement of the window sash. In order to properly align the pivoting arm, the length and angle of the positioning arm are unique to the particular dimensions of the intended window. The unique dimensions of the positioning arm inhibit universal application of the limiting device.